BandAid
by thefairytalefreak
Summary: Carlos is the eldest son of the towns most feared gangster and Logan is the blue-eyed boy with a perfect life. suddenly logan starts becoming more and more significant in carlos's life and soon carlos realizes that there is more to loagn that meets the eye. while logan starts seeing carlos as more than just a jerk-face. CARGAN/KAMES. story is better than the summary, promise. R/R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Band-aid **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I don't own the boys of big time rush. I mean, dugh. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story. I would be busy raping them. :p anyway, enjoy!**_

Today started just as any other day would. Logan Mitchell got up at about five am, brushed his teeth, did some school work though he was already way ahead of the class, took a bath at exactly six-fifteen to avoid all the screaming that would take place as soon as he stepped inside the shower and his parents thought that he couldn't hear them anymore. He made sure to take a long time showering, just in case his parents were in the mood of a world war three. As soon as the water started to turn cold Logan had to step out. He didn't like bathing in cold water, it wasn't good for his skin and he liked his skin.

After putting on a sweater vest on top of a navy colored shirt and pants the color of poop, he was out of his room making his way to the dinning-room. He looked around only to see how everything at his house seemed so _in place_. Everything was so put together and to the outside world it looked perfect.

Except for that it wasn't. Nothing was perfect about his house, his family, his life or him. It had been though, a couple of years ago everything had been perfect, well as close to perfect as it got. His dad was a world famous heart surgeon and his mom a very successful retail agent. Though they still had perfect jobs, they weren't perfect parents to Logan and his sister anymore like they used to be.

By the time he reached the dining table for breakfast, the war was already over. His dad was engrossed in today's copy of the economics times and his mother was busy lecturing Presley that how if she wanted to get a guy she had to lose about 20 pounds or so. He just sighed and sat down on the chair next to his sister. When had his mum become like this. Presley was barely 13 and his mum was worried about her getting a guy? She had never been like this. She had always told Logan that he was perfect the way he is and somewhere out there will be girl, which had turned to a guy last year when Logan realized that he was gay, who would love him just the way he is.

Where is that sweet caring warm woman now? the woman who had read Presley bed time stories almost every night, the woman who had helped Logan find his imaginary dragon, Rupert, at the age of six when he had lost him, the woman who had gotten Presley a dog for her eight birthday even when she knew she would be the one talking all the responsibility of the dog and was too busy to do so anyway. Well, she wasn't sitting with them on the dining table, that's for sure.

His parents didn't even acknowledge his presence. After he said good morning, his mom had just given him a fake smile and his dad had nodded his head, still staring at the paper. Logan sighed, but then he felt a small chubby had in his. He looked up to his sister just to see her smiling at him sweetly. He smiled as well and squeezed her hand before letting it go and turning his attention back to his food. He and Presley will have a lot of stuff to bitch about during the car ride to school.

A shiny black mustang stopped just outside the school gate, while all the siblings of the Garcia family got off. Carlos Garcia was the eldest in age but he was still looked much smaller compared to his little brothers, who were not so little in size and mean-ness, Antonio and javi. He got off the car first. Then his other two brothers and at the end came Roberto, Carlos's youngest and favorite brother. Carlos knew it was wrong to choose a favorite when it came to family members, but he just couldn't help it. It's not like he didn't love his other two brothers, he most certainly did but they were just too different. Just too _cold_.

Being the sons of the most fearful gangster in town wasn't as glamorous as it seemed. Yes, the principle was always super nice to them and they could get anything or _anyone_ they wanted just 'cause of the fear of their dad. But that wasn't all; people didn't want to be friends with you because they were scared of you. And what could be possibly worse for a teenager? At first the fact that people didn't want to be friends with him had bugged him, he had even cried once. But then Carlos's dad had told him, it was only because he was too good for the others. They weren't worthy of being his friends and that's exactly what Carlos had believed till date.

Now the Garcia boys had an image to maintain, of being heartless and cold jerks. But even then Carlos thought that at least his family should be sweet and warm to each other, at least some one Carlos can show love and affection towards. But that didn't happen either, Antonio and javi were mean to little Roberto all the time. They would swear at him, call him names and sometimes even hit him. Carlos obviously couldn't stand that, so he would always end up saving Roberto, which would lead to his brothers calling him a softie and hissing at him. But they didn't go very far when it came to him, after all he was the eldest and in a Latino family, that was saying something.

So this is how it always was, Antonio and javi would harass Roberto, Carlos would rescue him, his brothers would diss on him and then Carlos would be left with a crying but very thankful Roberto for hours. Though Carlos didn't mind that at all. Roberto if anything was a very fun pre-teen. He was almost in eight grade now, he had crushes and all, and he would come home and tell Carlos all about it. Carlos and Roberto had soon become best-friends and Carlos didn't mind that at all. Carlos was as close to Roberto as he had been with his mom when she was alive, he was just glad to have found a person other than Kendall and James, his best-friends to confide him.

Just the thought of Kendall and James made Carlos smile, not only were they his best-friends but they were also the cutest gay couple in the world. His smile widened when he saw those two standing by James locker, making out. He saw Kendall pull back from the kiss and whisper something in James's ear, which made him blush. James replied something on the lines of "I love you more" Carlos could make out. He soon realized that his brothers had all gone their own ways, Antonio and javi to their _friends_ and Roberto had walked towards the left side to get to the middle school wing. They lived in a small town that only had one big private school and many other not as efficient public schools. Only people who could afford it came to palm wood, but as it was so elite it were also very different from other schools. The biggest difference being that the junior, middle and high school were all in the same school area, just different wings. That didn't matter though; the school was so big in size that just the high school wing was the size of three public high schools combined.

"Get a room you two." Carlos said as soon as he reached his locker that was just next to James. When James and Kendall were finally able to get their hands off of each other, James turned his attention back to Carlos and said, "You are just jealous." And then pulled his tongue out being the mature man that he is. Kendall groaned at that, "I could think of a million other, _better_ things that, that tongue could be used for." Kendall soon dove in for another kiss with a lot of tongue involved.

"Goddd! You guys have got to stop all that. We are at a _school, _NOT at the set of a cheap porno film."

"Well first of all, if I and Kendall were staring in a porn film it most certainly would not be a cheap one. If anything it would be the awesome-est. porn film ever made. Hell I think it would even get a porno Oscar."

Carlos laughed full-heartedly at that and Kendall just raised a very bushy eyebrow at James. "Porno Oscar? Seriously, James? Man, you are very lucky I'm blinded by my love for you." He said before giving James a quick kiss on the cheek. Carlos just looked at them and sighed, when will he find that with someone.

Kendall stared at Carlos, "dude seriously, you can see us romancing each other in that Oscar winning porno film we will produce, but seriously stop staring."

Carlos looked away blushing, which he knew was hardly visible through his dark skin shade. He wasn't aware of the fact that he had been staring.

"You can have this you know, a relationship. A _boyfriend._" Kendall said and Carlos's eyes became the size of breakfast pancakes. He moved towards the couple to quite Kendall from saying anything else, while trying to make sure no one had heard what he had said.

"Shut up, Kendall. You know very well that I _can't_."

Kendall just rolled his big green eyes at that. "You most definitely can Carlos. Seriously, it isn't that difficult. You just have to find a guy you find attractive and who you think _good enough_ for yourself, ask him out on a date and then _love him_. That literally all you have to do, and then maybe you can make your own porn film." James laughed slightly at the last part.

"Yes-yes, very funny Kendall. But it's not as easy as you think it is. I mean, c'mon what is my father going to think? What are my brothers gonna think of me? Everyone at school will hate me even more than they do now and the rumors. God the rumors, they are simply the worst. And if our posse decides that I'm not cool enough to hang with them anymore, huh? Then what? What if they decide to bully me? Then-then? And plus, how are you so sure that a guy will go out with me? I mean girls don't, so how will a guy be so different?"

James sighed and finally decided to join the conversation. "Carlos, don't you think I and Kendall went through all that. I'm not going to say that it wasn't hard Carlos, 'cause it was. People talk and what they say may not always be nice. But what you get in return is so much better. I mean c'mon, there is nothing like the feeling of loving and being loved in return."

Before Carlos could argue further the bell rang, telling them that they had to report to their assigned classes for the first period. Carlos had biology in the first period; thankfully Kendall was in the same class. At least he didn't have to sit through the torture with wayne-wayne or some other fake gangster douche-bag. Carlos didn't even know why he hung out with them, he most definitely didn't like them, but it was something he just had to do. Something he was supposed to do. Just like he was supposed to be a mean, cold and heartless jerk. Too bad, he wasn't.

_**A/N- so what ya think people? Sorry if this chapter sucked, I just haven't been very well lately. I promise the other ones will be better and will obviously have more cargan and kames in it. Don't forget to leave reviews. Also I would like to know the kind of characters and situation you would like to see in further on in the story. Not only will that give me more ideas but also make the story to the liking of my reader, which is my main aim. Though I can't guaranty writing what you want me to write. After all, I'm a writer at heart and I tend to listen to my heart more than my brain sometimes. Not the best thing to do but eh, what the hell right?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**A/N- so finally, here it is! The second chapter! the response I got was amazing…thank you so much for following and reviewing the story. And now, for what you all have been waiting for…CARGAN! 3 **

**Btw, I don't own the guys or any other characters from big time rush. **

**Another thing, please read the A/N at the end of the chapter, it is important as I clear out some misunderstandings that you may have. **

After dropping Presley off in front of the middle school wing, Logan made his way through the high school wing towards his locker. Not to his surprise Camille was already standing there waiting for him. This was always how it had been since the middle of freshmen year and honestly Logan wouldn't change a thing about it. Even though Camille was an over the top dramatic, she was one of nicest people Logan had ever met and had stayed by him through everything. Through the fall in his parents' marriage, through him discovering that he is gay, everything.

When he reached his locker Camille didn't even look up from her cell-phone too busy texting, probably Jo. "What are you two bitching about now? Oh wait, let me guess, is it about Jett's new play thing or about how the middle Jennifer totally uses too much tanning lotion!" Logan said, in a bimbo girl voice pretending to be overly excited.

Camille punched his arm slightly, "oh just shut it. We know you like gossiping just as much as we do, 'cause from the inside you are just a little girl." Camille said in a playful tone poking Logan.

"Camille, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I am a girl. There is a difference you know. Oh but how would you notice, you are too busy staring at Steve's ass."

At that Camille gave Logan her very famous you-better-shut-up-before-I-turn-into-Satan-and-kill-you glare, but Logan didn't care. In the long period of time that Logan and Camille had been friends he had been friends Camille had given him that look about a million or more times, but had never really acted upon it.

"Anyhow, no we were not talking about jett or the middle Jennifer, though she does totally use too much tanning lotion. I mean who does she think she is, snookie? I mean, c'mon bitch it's a school not jersey shore-"before Camille could continue Logan interrupted her. "Camille, your point?"

"Ah, yes! My point is that we were not talking about either of those two dumb sluts. We were actually talking about Kendall and James. Did you know next week is their one year anniversary?"

Now this was interesting, not only because for the first time ever were Logan and Camille talking about someone from _that_ group, but also because no one would have ever thought that Kendall and James could last so long.

"Seriously? One year? Wow, just seems like yesterday when they first started dating. Remember, what a racket it was?" Logan said.

And a racket it was for sure. When the couple had first come out, it had been a hot topic for the longest time. Not only were Kendall and James the school's first gay couple ever, but no one had ever thought that those two would ever be in a relationship together.

Kendall had and still does belong to _that_ group. Whereas James was a drama geek, much like Camille. In fact, James and Camille had been friends as well, before off course James had started dating Kendall. After that, just like everyone Camille had cut all sorts of contacts with James. Not 'cause he was gay, but 'cause he was a part of _that_ group now.

"Huh, tell me about it. It was such big news that it featured in the schools paper as well. But one year? One year? Who would have thought those two could last one year? I mean, I wouldn't expect James to last with any one for one year. He used to be such a slut."

There was something wired in Camille's voice and it didn't take Logan a minute to spot it. "Camille, do you miss him?" asked Logan.

At first Camille considered her options, to lie or to not? But it was Logan; he would probably catch her lie anyway, so why bother? "Yes, yes I do. I mean, he was so much like me you know. We were just so similar. We just jelled so well. I mean, no offence I love you and all, but you are just so different. It was good to have a true friend who is just like you. If you know what I mean?"

And Logan did, well, kind of. In such a small town with only this many number of people and so much of group-ism, it is hard to find people you actually care about. May it be friend or a partner. So it was nice, to have a person you could talk to. To have a person you could relate to…to just _have_ someone

….

The cafeteria of the palm woods high school was very different from the ones you would see at any other high school. For once, rather than having small round tables, they had long ones placed one after the other vertically, just like at Hogwarts. The students were divided into four houses, but no one bothered to sit at the table assigned to them.

Just like any other school palm woods had its cliques too. The most popular group consisted of kids who were extremely rich and beautiful, with some brains and other talents were also respected. But looks and money was a necessity, to be a part of that group. Then came other groups such as drama geeks, the chess club, rockers, etc. etc. and then at the end came _the gangsters._

No-no, they weren't really gang members, at least not at this age. But they were on their way there. Kids in that group were usually the 'bad guys and their girlfriends' they would constantly bully the other kids and were involved in many other rackets that happened In the school. Such as stealing things, selling drugs to other kids and harassing girls. If not that they were just generally mean and rude to the other children and that why no one liked to associate with them and other people who were related to them. The teachers as well as the principal excused them for any mistake. After all, if you messed with any kid from the gang even the police couldn't save you as the police chief of the town was Carlos Garcia Sr. who had also involved into such gang business. Actually, he was the most feared gangster in town and that made the Garcia children the most feared bullies in school.

Logan and Camille were sitting on the popular kids table as usual, pretending to give a shit about the blonds Jennifer's new extensions. Just then Camille felt a tap on her shoulder, which was slightly strange because all the people Camille talked to or people who thought they were good enough to talk to her were sitting right there, with her. She turned around thinking it must be one of her old drama geek friends.

She eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw who was standing in front of her. _Damn_, she thought. Behind her the entire table grew silent, also staring at the tall, dark and handsome man. Hm…too bad that he was gay and also a week away from his and his boyfriends one year anniversary.

"James, um…what are you doing here?" Camille asked a bit hassled.

"Hey Camille, can I talk to you for a minute? _In private_." Said James showing off his million dollar smile, that got him all the pussy he wanted before he realized he was gay and started dating Kendall. Camille stared at him blankly, not knowing what to do. A part of her knew it wasn't safe to go alone but another part of her just wanted her old, funny, equally dramatic and self-obsessed friend back.

Suddenly she felt a hand squeeze hers from under the table. Her black eyes soon met Logan's comforting ones and he gave her a small smile. "She rather not." Replied Logan in his stern voice looking at James straight in the eyes.

James on the other hand started to frown, "I don't remember asking you the question. I'm talking to Camille, why don't you let her reply, huh? What are you, her boyfriend or something?"

"Well, unlike you Camille doesn't need a bad-ass boyfriend to do her shit for her. And for your information I'm her friend. You do know what they are, don't you?" but before James could answer Logan continued, "ah, how silly of me. How would you? You don't have any for yourself, after all. All you have is a gangster boyfriend who is going to dump your ass when he gets too bored of fucking it."

By the time Logan finished, everyone was staring at him. The three Jennifer's, jett and his new whore, Steve, Jo and some other kids from kids sitting at the nearby tables. No one, _no one ever_ talked to a member that group like that. No matter what the circumstances, it just wasn't allowed.

James face lost all emotions it had been showing just a minute ago and fell into a mask. A very pretty one at that. He straightened his shoulders and exhaled loudly, as of to keep back tears and walked away to his table.

As soon as James sat down besides Kendall, he knew something was wrong. "Jamie, you okay?" asked Kendall in a tone he only used with James. James just gave him a broken smile and started playing with his food. Now Kendall definitely knew something was wrong.

"Baby, c'mon tell me what happened? Did Camille say she won't be attending our one year anniversary party? Did she say that it's stupid? What is it, James? Tell me, please." Kendall said, almost begging now.

"Its's-it's not that, she didn't say anything. It was her friend. He-he…" James felt something wet and sticky climbing up this throat but he swallowed it. He smiled again at his boyfriend and said, "It's nothing baby. Really."

Now Kendall could clearly see that his boyfriend was fighting back tears and he just couldn't take it. _No one_ made James diamond, Kendall knight's boyfriend cry. "Who was he? Who is that son-of-a-bitch who made my baby cry? Tell me, James."

"n-no Kendall. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't need you fighting my battles. Please, you're not a knight in the shining armor and I'm not a damsel in distress."

Kendall knew he couldn't fight with that. He knew James hated it when he had to defend him for someone just 'cause he was more powerful and feared. So he shut up.

"Okay, you are right. So I guess Camille is not coming to the party, after all. But just so you know, if you were a damsel in distress you'd be a hot one for sure." Kendall ended the last statement with a wink. James laughed and that's all Kendall wanted to hear that time. He will take care of that bastard friend later.

….

"Is that him?" Carlos asked Kendall while looking at the short pale boy from the window.

"Yup, that's your meat. Make sure you make him do just as I have told you. Remember, he made James almost _cry._" Kendall said before giving Carlos a fist bump and smiling slyly.

...

Logan had just picked up Presley from school and was making his way home. As usual the radio was set to the Disney station to Presley singing along with Hanna Montana, while telling Logan all about her day at school. It was raining so Logan had a pay a little extra attention to the road as he didn't trust his driving skills much.

Just then a black shining SUV cut in and stopped right in front of his shining Mercedes. Logan was confused more than annoyed. He honked a couple of time but the car didn't move and no one stepped out of it either, scaring Logan even more. The glass of the car was also such, that Logan couldn't make out what was going on inside.

Suddenly, the door opened and Carlos Garcia got off the black car. Logan knew who he was, hell; everyone in town knew who he was. But now seeing Carlos all wet in the pouring rain, in his full glory, turned Logan on just as much as it scared him.

He suddenly started making his way towards Logan's car and Presley who sat in the passenger's seat whimpered, obviously scared. Logan knew something ugly and dangerous was going to happen. After all, that's always what happened when a Garcia was involved. He was scared, yes. But right now the most important thing was to keep Presley safe.

"Pres, listen, I'm going to step out of the car now and go and see what he wants. You just stay in here and lock the door. Okay?" when Presley didn't reply he asked again, "_okay?"_ a bit sternly.

"y-yes." Presley barely managed.

Carlos was standing right in front of Logan's car now and he could see the little girl sitting inside. She must have been Roberto's age and was scared as shit. Inside, Carlos felt kinda sad. He loved kids, and the fact that they were scared of him, made him want to cry. But he didn't have time to get all emotional 'cause soon the door towards the driver's side opened and a short, pale, yet cute boy got off.

Logan didn't even have time to get used to feeling of the cold rain on his skin, before someone grabbed his collar and pushed him hard against the car door. From the inside he could hear Presley gasp loudly.

"Listen, to me you little piece of shit. Who do you think you are, huh? How dare you talk to my friend like that? You are lucky I didn't bring the entire gang, we would have beaten the shit outta you, Ruined that cute little face of yours!"

Carlos was so close that Logan could feel his hot breath on his face and it felt _good_. So maybe it was because it was raining and his breath was hot or maybe because he himself was super hot, either ways it felt nice. Logan was a bit shorter than Carlos, but only a bit. But that made the Latino look even more dangerous than he already did.

"Now here is what you are going to do. You are going to ask that bitch, what's her name…ya, Camille to come to James and Kendall's one year anniversary party, do you get it? And when I say ask, I mean _make sure that she is there_."

The way Carlos said the last part scared Logan a bit. But Camille was his friend, she was his _best friend_ and there was no way on earth he was going to tell her to go to a party full of thugs. Hell, if she had wanted to go herself Logan would have tied her to the bed and locked the room. What Carlos wanted was never going to happen.

"I'm not going to do it. You can do what you want to me but forget about Camille. She is _not_ coming to that party." Said Logan in his stern voice, hoping it would work on Carlos just as it had on everyone else.

But unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky. Carlos's right hand, that was not holding Logan in place curved into a fist and met Logan's left eye. Suddenly everything went black and Logan was on the ground. Holding his left eye, trying the filter what had happened in his brain.

Presley seeing what exactly what had happened, almost flew out of the car towards her brothers side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, fear and concern clear in her voice. Logan by now had tears dripping down his face due to the physical pain and though he hadn't seen exactly what damage was done he knew, he was going to have a black eye for weeks.

Carlos one the other hand chuckled and looked directly at Presley. His said in a soft yet stern tone, "you seem like an intelligent girl. Tell me dear what's your name?"

"persley." She answered softly, not knowing what to expect.

"And what is this worthless piece of shit called?" he asked, but this time his tone was filled with anger and _confusion_.

"His name is Logan a-and he is not a worthless piece of shit." Presley replied, now a bit angry at the fact that this young man was insulting her brother.

Carlos just smiled and said, "Well, he wouldn't be if he did just as I said."

After that Carlos just turned around and left, leaving Logan lying and the ground in the pouring rain with Presley kneeling besides him trying to help him up.

On his way back to his house, Carlos felt something other than the regular guilt he felt after he did something like this. He felt…_attracted._ Oh fuck, he was attracted towards Logan.

**A/N- okay so first of all, I know Camille says "I mean" a lot, but I kind of wanted it that way. It could be like her thing. So in this chapter we found out that Camille and James were friends *gasps* and you will see more of their friendship in the later on chapters. **

**Secondly, I'm sorry if you are a bit confused about the sitting arrangement of the cafeteria of the school. You will get used to it, trust me. Just imagine harry potters dining area. Without the magic shit and all off course.**

**Thirdly, I know the carols Garcia Sr. shit is a bit out there too. I mean, how he can be the town's most feared gangster when he is the police chief as well. Now there is a twist! *evil laugh* but I'm not going to tell you what it is just now. Actually I won't tell you at all…Carlos will. So let's leave that to him. Okay?**

**And lastly, I know Carlos and Logan have not had the best start but that kind of what I wanted it to be like. I wasn't planning on it being like this at all, I was actually planning on the old school dumped and love and first sight shit. But this was so much better and I just couldn't resist. Anyway, don't worry; after all bad beginnings make happy endings! **

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**A/N- sorry, for not updating sooner. I had gone out for a vacation but I'm back now and so is the CARGAN romance. So here we go!**

**Please read the authors note below**

Staring at the rare view mirror Logan thought of all the stuff that had happened since Tuesday, the day Carlos had punched him. Persley had grilled him the entire ride, asking questions about what Carlos wanted and why had he punched him. Logan, who was not good at hiding stuff, especially from his sister had come clean as a slate. Telling her all about what had happened in the dining hall and what Carlos wanted him to do, he also very clearly told her that there was no way that he was going to let Camille go to the party alone. But Persley being the stubborn young girl that she is had gone home and called Camille straight away. Camille had also agreed with Persley wholeheartedly, just like she did most of the time.

That's the reason why Logan was here, driving himself and Camille to the diamond residence for Kendall and James's one year anniversary party. At first Camille had thought of going alone, but Logan who was against the idea of her even going had insisted, or more so ordered for her to take him with her, just in case there was any trouble. Though Camille hardly thought five foot six inch man could protect her, but she still went with it. Just for Logan's satisfaction.

And now, standing the entrance of the diamond residence, which was more of a mansion all Logan could think of was how scared he himself was. Though he had lived in this town forever, he had never really been social with such group of people. In fact, it was sort of an unspoken rule_, if you belong to the high class part of the town you are absolutely not allowed to have any social connection with such people_. His parents themselves had told him not to befriend or even talk to someone of that sort and now here he was attending one of their parties. Though, in the hearts of hearts Logan felt good. For some time now, his parents had neglected him fully and it had hurt him pretty badly. Now knowing that he was doing something that would hurt their feeling as well, felt good. But that didn't dial down the fear one bit.

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts by Camille sliding her hand around his arm. Then all of a sudden the fort door opened to reveal a smiling Kendall and James. This seemed strange 'cause Logan didn't remember ringing the bell at all.

James expression soon turned for smiling to surprise. "Camille, um…what are you doing here?"

Logan who had known Camille forever knew exactly what she was about to do. She would yell at James for sending his gangster-friends to beat up Logan. Then James, who Logan knew was overly sensitive would get mad at Kendall and then Kendall would send his hot but clearly fucked up friend to beat the shit outta Logan. After all, they didn't call him the smartest guy at school for nothing.

So he took Camille's hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze. Camille understood this almost unnoticeable gesture a little too well and shut up.

Instead she said, "Um…well, Kendall came to talk to me later on that day and begged me to come to this party. I mean, he told me how much it meant to you and all. So I just couldn't say no…and well, here I am."

Camille really was a good actor, 'cause James believed her lies almost instantly. In fact, he smiled so big that it took up almost half of this face. He tiptoed and kissed Kendall on the cheek before rushing over and giving Camille a bone-crushing hug. At this moment Logan finally realized no matter what James pretended to be; from the inside he was just as pure as a little child. This not only made him smile but also feel guilty about what he had done in the dining room.

"Listen James, I…I'm really sorry about what I said in the dining room. I sincerely wish you and Kendall all the best." Logan said. Before he could do anything else James had him crushed in a bone-crushing hug.

"I knew you weren't as bad as Kendall thought you were." After he let go of Kendall, he turned his attention back to Camille.

"Oh god, I've missed you _so_ much, you have no idea! Did you know I broke your record by watching Romeo and Juliet 53 time? Leo D is just so hot in that movie….." James carried on his ranting while ushering Camille away to the nearest quite place, to talk about the latest gossip and whatnot.

Logan watched as Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, trying very hard to say something. But obviously he was failing and the situation was getting more awkward by the minute. Soon Logan decided to step in and take the situation in his own hands.

"And you're welcome."

"Um…ya, well…whatever."

"Um…where is the bar?" asked Logan, trying desperately to get away from this strange guy, who in all honesty scared him.

"j-just around the corner." Replied Kendall, while pointing out towards a big glass table towards the left hand corner of the room, covered in all sorts of drinks from all over the world.

All Logan could think, while pouring his drink was _damn, the diamonds are rich_. This house was even bigger than his and that was saying something. He always knew that James belonged to a well off family, but he never expected this. In such a small town people who were rich, usually stuck together. That's why, thanks to his parents, Logan knew all the rich people in town, and their families very thoroughly. And maybe that's why it came to him as a shock that James might also be rich.

Logan almost spilled his drink all over himself when he felt someone crash into him with great force. He was just about to turn around and yell at the person, when he saw who he was. It was his tormentor,

_Carlos Garcia_.

Logan knew he hated Carlos since the day of the incident. Not because Carlos had punched him right in the eye, or not because he had to his as well as Camille's life in danger by coming to the party just 'cause he was scared of Carlos. No, it was none of those reasons. The reason he hated Carlos was because, he made Logan like him even when he didn't want to.

Even though Logan knew he was gay and had come out, well at least to his friends and Camille, he had still never had a boyfriend. Firstly because his parents were against it but not 'cause he wasn't old enough. No-no, the reason was that they didn't want other people in the town to know that the Mitchell's only son is gay and bring disgrace to the family name. Thus, Logan was secretly gay, well…sort of. And secondly, Logan hadn't really liked a guy enough to actually try anything with him. It not like Logan had high standards or something, but he didn't take dating as a joke. He knew that the guy who would became his first boyfriend, would have to be special. And now here he was, Carlos Garcia, Being all desirable and drunk. Though it was just physical attraction, Logan didn't like it one bit.

"Ah, look who it is? So you finally decided to join us at this great celebration, didn't ya pretty boy? Well, you are actually quite lucky, 'cause this the hottest party in town bitches!" Carlos's breath reeked of alcohol and Logan didn't know if he understood what he was saying, himself. But Logan had to reply, he just **had** to.

"First of all, this is absolutely **not** the hottest party in town. If anything, no one except for all your filthy gang members want to be here. Well, I know I don't. I'm just here 'cause you forced me here. Secondly, don't call me pretty boy." Said Logan before crossing his arms above his chest and looking towards the dance floor where people were having sex, rather than actually dancing.

Carlos just laughed at Logan, but Logan couldn't point out what was funny at all. "Ah, feisty! I like that. What happened, pretty boy? You wanna dance?" Carlos said, realizing what Logan was gazing at.

Before Logan could get a word out, Carlos had already started dragging Logan towards the middle of the room, where apparently the dance floor was. Logan was scared, what was Carlos doing? What if people saw him dancing with Carlos? What would they think? Will they figure out he was gay? What would his parents think, or more importantly, what would they do?

Just as they reached the dance floor and Carlos's hand slid on Logan's waist Logan lost all his sense to think. Soon he pressed against Carlos chest. Not even dancing, just slowly moving together, against the rhythm of the song, which was fast.

Soon a different set of questions started to form in Logan's head. Why was Carlos dancing with him? Did he like Logan the way Logan liked him? Was he gay too? Would he actually be a nice guy to date? Would he even want to date Logan? Would Logan want to date him?

This had always been logins problem, even as a kid. Having too many questions with no answer and just like the olden days, this too drove him crazy. Soon Logan felt Carlos head on the shoulders and realized that the Latino was now leaning on him for support. _Hm, maybe he is more drunk than I had thought_, thought Logan. He knew Carlos would soon drift off, or at least it seemed like he would. So being the gentleman that he is, he started to guide Carlos towards one of the nearest rooms, so that he could rest.

"w-what are you doing pretty boy? You wanted to dance!" said Carlos in a raspy voice, now Logan was extremely sure that Carlos would drift to sleep at any moment and his aim was to get him to bed before he did.

"No Carlos, I don't want to dance. Plus, you need to go to bed, right now." said Logan in a strict voice, just like he did with Persley. Obviously, the voice hadn't worked on Carlos back on Tuesday, so why would it now.

"Nnnooo! I don't wanna go to bed! I want to stay right here and dance with you, pretty boy." Carlos said the last part in a dreamy voice, just before stumbling over his own foot.

"Carlos, stop it. Watch were you are going and **do not **call me pretty boy, ever again." Fortunately Logan had found a room, which he hoped was one of the many guest bed rooms. He was trying to open the door, which was hard since Carlos was being a lazy ass and put his entire weight on little Logan. And Logan found out that Carlos was not only strong but also extremely heavy. Or well, extremely heavy compared to Logan.

"No, I will not stop calling you pretty boy 'cause you are a pretty boy." Carlos said while pouting a little. Logan was surprised at how similar Carlos looked to Persley, when she was trying to be stubborn. But Logan wasn't focusing on that, he was busy mind-gushing about the fact that Carlos had called him pretty, well, sort of.

By now, they were thankfully inside the room. Logan had shut the door and Carlos was sting on the bed looking down at his hands and giggling not so loudly. Logan soon rushed to Carlos's side, with one hand on Carlos's knee and the other one on the chin. He used his other hand to bring Carlos's head up, so that he could look at him in the eye.

"Carlos, did you actually mean it? When you said I was a pretty boy?" Logan had never felt such excited for a simple answer before. It was as if he waiting for the result of an exam he wasn't sure he was going to top. And if you knew Logan, you knew that's something that never really happened.

But Carlos didn't seem to understand the intensity of the situation. He just started giggling again. "Off course you are pretty. Why else do you think I call you pretty boy? You are the prettiest boy I've ever seen."

This hit Logan right in the gut. Yes, he knew that he was attractive and many people had come out and told him this as well. But it was different when Carlos said it. Maybe it was because Logan actually like him, well at least thought he was physically good looking, or maybe it was the way he said it. No matter what it was, Logan was overwhelmed.

"Carlos…" Logan hated his voice for shaking "d-do you like me?"

Carlos just smiled and flopped down on the bed. As soon as his head hit the bed he was out. Leaving Logan in the unknown, without an answer. And saying Logan hated it was an understatement.

**Hardly my best work. Sorry, if it's not as good as the other chapters. I'm just going through a bad phase in my life so I hope you understand! :') Oh and thank you for all the reviews, they mean the world to me.**

**Osnapitztori, if you are reading this, yes, Logan's sister and Carlos's brother will have something going for them as well. Not exactly dating, but you'll see. Can't say too much too soon now can I? **

**Review and stay tuned for more! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**A/N- thank you so much for sending in all the love. The fourth chapter is finally here! Are you excited? I know I am! Don't forget to review!**

….

"You called him what?" James practically screamed.

Carlos just rolled his eyes at that. "For the last time James…I called him pretty. **Pretty**. You know what that means right?" then he turned his attention to the blonde sitting next to James. "I knew he was thick Kendall, but this is just too much."

While Kendall laughed, James huffed. "Its not 'cause I'm thick, which I'm not actually, its just that…I can't believe you actually called a guy pretty and that too Logan." By the time James finished, his eyes were the size of breakfast pancakes. But no could really blame him, dramatic situations require dramatic measures.

"I know-I know! I can't believe it either. What was I thinking? _Obviously your pretty. You are the prettiest boy I've ever seen."_ Carlos mocked him self before hitting his forehead with his pam lightly.

Kendall, who had not been taking part in the earlier conversation, finally spoke up. His voice complimented the expression on his face. Both James and Carlos understood how serious he was. "Carlos, do you honestly like this guy?"

Carlos sat there staring at his feet. He honestly didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't lie to Kendall, so he told him what he thought was the truth. "I…I don't know Kendall. Honestly, I've been attracted to guys before. I have. But this…this is different. Yes Logan is great looking and all, but this is something else. Its like I actually want to get to know him better…"

The room was silent for moments before someone said, "Well, then do that." This time it was James who spoke up.

Carlos just stared at him confused. "I mean if you feel that way about him, you should at least try and get to know him better. You may like him enough to actually date him or you may just realize that this is just physical attraction and he's just good eye-candy material."

Whatever James had said, actually made sense. Which was a first. "Hm, you know what Carlos, I think Jamisie-poo is right. Maybe you should try and get to know him better. If not anything else, it will help you sort out your feelings for him."

Carlos started considering the idea. Getting to know Logan couldn't be that bad and to be honest, Carlos already knew a lot. He knew that Logan was a nerd who was extremely rich and handsome. He also, like everyone else in town, knew that Logan had the perfect life. A perfect house, perfect family, perfect everything.

Carlos didn't understand what else was worth knowing. But that night, Logan had touched him, Logan had talked to him, Logan had literally tugged him in. he wanted to use his mind camera and capture all these shots, but unfortunately he had been to drunk to do so. And now, even if he went along with whatever James and Kendall said, he would at least get to talk to Logan again and maybe even touch him, if he got lucky enough. This just seemed like too great of an opportunity to get go, so Carlos decided to go along with the idea.

"Okay fine, even if I did agree with you two. What are the chances that he would actually befriend me or even talk to me? Do you even know if he is gay or not? What if I start liking him and he turns out to be straight. What am I going to do then?"

"Carlos-Carlos, calm down. Firstly, I have an awesome gay-dar and I can tell you for a fact that Logan is gay. Anyone else may not see it, but me. I'm just gifted that way." By the time James finished, Kendall laughed.

"He is right Carlos. He knew I was gay, when even I didn't. Though I like to think I'm just James sexual" Kendall said before leaning over to James and giving him a peck on the lips. "If jamisie-poo says Logan is gay, then Logan is gay."

Carlos huffed at that. Wow, Kendall was literally the definition of whipped and that too for a former fat guy he had helped Carlos bully when they were in middle school. Love takes its toll on everybody, though Carlos.

"Okay fine, even if he is gay. How am I going to get to know him better? C'mon, its not like we are long lost buddies. We've lived in the same town for…forever and we haven't interacted once. What are the chances that things are going to change now?"

James just smiled wickedly at that. Even though he wasn't the brightest bulb in the chandler, he still knew a thing or two about love. And now was the time to use this information to help poor-little Carlos.

….

It was Monday, the worst day of the week for most of the people. But Logan, he just loved Mondays. Being stuck in a house where your parents kept abusing each other and disapproving you was well…not an ideal weekend at all. So, honestly Logan loved Mondays and basically ever other day of the week, when he didn't have to see his parents. Plus, he would get to meet Camille again. On Sunday, Camille had gone out on a date with Steve and Logan just couldn't wait to hear all about it. Okay ya…so maybe Logan was just a little girl inside.

When he reached his locker, something was strange. It was the fact that rather than Camille, James was standing there. This was strange, even though Logan had apologized to James and they were on okay terms now. It wasn't like he and James were best buds. Definitely not good enough friends to wait at each other's lockers.

James recognized the look on Logan's face and just smiled. "I know what you are thinking. I just need a little help, honestly that's all. If you agree, I promise never to bother you again."

Logan just raised an eyebrow at that. He knew that whatever help James wanted wouldn't be something easy like, oh can you do my homework. It was something way bigger, he just knew it.

"First tell me what it is you want me to do and _only _then will I decide if I want to help you or not." Said Logan while taking out his books from his locker. He started walking towards his English class, not caring if James was following him or not.

James just huffed and ran after Logan to catch up. Thankfully he was tall, so it wasn't that hard. "Can you at least listen to what I want to say to you?" James was getting a little annoyed, he wasn't the patient sort. Nope, that was Kendall. James just took Logan by the arm and yanked him into the janitor's closet.

"Aw, what the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Logan while rubbing his arm. Damn, James was strong. Which he should have guessed 'cause everyone in school knew he had six-pack abs.

"Now here is what I want you to do. You remember Carlos right? The guy you danced with at the party? Ya, that one. So, he's kinda stupid and failing French and I want you to tutor him. He will pay you whatever price you want. He…he's just in desperate need of help." James talked so fast it was hard for Logan to catch on to everything he said. Yup, no wonder James and Camille were friends, Camille was just the same.

"Okay, so you want me to tutor him?" James just nodded.

"Why didn't he come to talk to me himself?"

"Well, you know how he is. Ego issues and all." James said while rubbing the back of his head. _Well, Carlos had some ego that was for sure_, thought Logan.

"So, what do you say? You ready to help my needy friend?" asked James raising one perfect eyebrow. It was strange how James always took care of how he looked and what we wore, whereas Kendall just couldn't care less about his appearance. Still both of them were so close and loved each other so much.

"So pretty boy, what do you say?" asked James using the name Carlos had specifically given him. Logan's jaw almost fell onto the floor and he almost yelled, "YES!"

Logan was shocked at himself. He wasn't really planning to say yes, but it was that name. That silly, stupid name that Carlos had given him. Now every time someone called him pretty, all he could think of was the Latino's skin. What a beautiful shade it was, unlike Logan's pale one. Or his eye, how whenever Logan tried to look at them he felt a strange fire burning inside of them. Hell, it was so hot; it sparked a fire inside Logan's being.

"Aw, thank you so much for being such a good sport Logan." Said James while crushing Logan into a bear hug. Logan, who was still trying to process his thoughts as to why he had said yes, paid no attention to this gesture.

"Here is Carlos's number and his address." James said while handing Logan a yellow piece of paper that had all of Carlos's information written on it with red ink.

"Go to his house at around six-thirty. That's around the time when this brothers are out and it's just him and Roberto. It's the safest time to be at the Garcia residence and make sure to get out of there before eight-thirty. That's around the time Mr. Garcia comes home and I know for a fact that you wouldn't want to run into him. Oh and you can discuss all the other details with Carlos, later." Again James was speaking too quickly for Logan to catch everything. But after staying with Camille for so long, he was trained and got the basic gist of what James had just said.

He nodded while James stepped out of the closet, without a good-bye or thank you. _Wow, that guy seriously was strange_, thought Logan. But soon all thoughts about James left his mind. While staring at the yellow piece of paper, thoughts about a certain Latino started to cloud his mind. This was surely going to be interesting.

…..

**A/N- this chapter is seriously short and has no proper cargan or kames. I don't even know why I'm posting it, but oh well! I promise the next chapter would be all about logan tutoring carlos. **

**So stay tuned and don't forget to subscribe! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**A/N- I can't believe we're already on the fifth chapter. This story and your reviews mean so much to me. :') Please keep them coming! **

_In…out…in…out…in…out_, Logan repeated this mantra over and over again while taking long breaths. Now, standing out side the Garcia residence, he was literally shaking. His head was clouded with thoughts, all about Carlos. He thought of the day Carlos had punched him and then that other night at the party when he had called him pretty. God, that guy is so strange, thought Logan.

He counted till three before ringing the bell. He noise echoed throughout the house, even Logan could hear it. Soon after he heard footsteps. Then they stopped. No sound, only silence. And it wasn't just the house, it seemed like the wind outside had stopped blowing, the birds had stopped singing, people had stopped moving. Logan could hear his own heart beat and he didn't like the fact that it was beating as if Logan was running a marathon.

Even though Logan wanted to be a doctor and knew that your heart wouldn't stop beating, not unless you are dead. But when Carlos opened the door, he could have sworn, his heart stopped beating. At that point Carlos didn't look like the bad-ass who had given Logan a black eye. In fact, he looked _normal_.

Carlos was dressed in skin-tight black jeans that made his ass, which was already too sexy to be legal, look even sexier. He was wearing a pale blue shirt that looked like it had been washed a million times. He was holding a mop in his right hand and a cleaning liquid in his left.

"Um…I'm sorry. If you're busy, I'll just come back later." Said Logan, before turning away, ready to go back home. But Carlos grabbed his hand, which send shocks through Logan's body.

No, it wasn't like the movies. It was something else, something better. Logan, ever since he was young wasn't a touchy person. He didn't even cuddle his parents properly, forget about anyone else. Right now, there was only one person in his life who he wouldn't mind hugging and that was his sister. Even with her, cuddles were a very rare thing. But now, when Carlos was touching Logan, he didn't feel wired at all. If anything, he felt like he wanted more. For the first time in his life, _he_ was the one who wanted to touch someone.

"N-no. I'm busy…I-I was just cleaning the house a bit, you know. Making it presentable."

Logan just smiled at that. Carlos cleaning the house…wow, that would have been quite a site and that too for Logan. He felt his heart swell. Soon he realized that he was still standing outside. "If you don't mind, can I come in?" he had, giving Carlos his well-known crooked smile.

Carlos rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed and a little nervous. With saying anything he stepped aside, giving Logan way to come in. Logan was surprised; he couldn't believe Carlos Garcia, THE CARLOS GARCIA, the eldest son of the town's most feared gangster, could be shy or nervous. To say Logan was enjoying this would be an understatement.

The house looked _normal_, which surprised Logan. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't this. A big brown couch, with an LCD TV attached to the wall, in between the couch and the wall where the TV was attached was a round table also in brown. To think of it, this did seem like a place where Carlos would live. Not the badass gangster Carlos, but the one that had called him pretty and just moments ago welcomed him into the house.

"Um…so, where do you want to start studying? Here or upstairs in my bedroom?" asked Carlos.

A chill ran down Logan's spine. _In Carlos's bedroom, _just the thought gave him chills. Hell yes, he wanted go to Carlos's bedroom. But not to teach him, nope. But because he wanted to do some non speak-able things to his body.

"L-lets just go to your bedroom." Carlos just nodded and escorted Logan upstairs to the second room on the right.

Carlos's bedroom, Logan decided, was the coziest place on the earth. With a single bed, right in the middle of the room, with a study table on the left most corner. On the bed, there were at least six to seven toys soft toys.

Carlos quickly followed Logan's gaze and rushed towards the bed to pull a yellow colored blanket over the toys to hide them. "T-they are my little brother, Roberto's." Carlos tried to explain, but Logan knew very well whom the toys belonged to.

"Huh, ya right! Carlos seriously, someone would think a bad-boy like you would know how to lie a bit better." said Logan, smirking.

"N-no, I'm serious…I swear these are not mine." But when Carlos realized that Logan was far from buying his lie, he just huffed "okay so ya, they are mine. But I swear to god Logan, if you tell anyone you are going to need more than just make-up, to hide the marks I'll be giving you." Carlos warned and for a moment Logan was actually scared.

But then his eyes landed on a purple photo-frame on the study table. It held a picture of Carlos; he must be four or five in the picture, thought Logan. Little Carlos was sitting on the hospital bed, with a woman who Logan thought was his mom. She was holding a newborn baby in her hands, while trying to hug little Carlos. Both Carlos and his mum smiled like there was no tomorrow and just like that, all Logan's fears towards Carlos flew away. A boy who could look like this would never harm him, ever.

"So are we going to start studying or what?" asked Logan, clapping his hands together and smiling slightly. Trying to lighten the mood. Carlos nodded and led Logan towards the study table. He offered Logan the purple leather chair while he himself took the red beanbag.

"A lot of purple in his room." Said Logan.

"Ya, I know its kinda feminine but what can I say. Its my favorite color." Both Logan and Carlos smiled. This was the first time he had admitted the fact that purple was his favorite color to anyone besides his family and Kendall and James. And Logan smiled 'cause he was now finally getting to know Carlos better and he liked this Carlos _way_ more than the gangster one.

"Its cool man. I think purple is pretty awesome." Said Logan and Carlos smiled.

"Wait a minute, now you know my favorite color but I still don't know yours. Doesn't that seem unfair?" Carlos asked.

Logan laughed a bit. "Ya, you are right. It is unfair. So just to make it fair, I'll tell you what my favorite color is. Its red."

"Red as in love?" asked Carlos, almost jokingly. But Logan was known for reading in between the lines.

"Yes, red as in _love_." Logan empathized on the word love and Carlos started rubbing the back of his head again. _God, could this dude get any cuter?_ Thought Logan.

Logan's eyes darted towards the photo-frame again. "Is that your mother?" asked Logan, while Carlos picked up the frame and ran his hand over the woman's face.

"Yup, this was taken the day Roberto was born." Carlos said, sighing softly. The put the photo-frame back on the table and this time Logan picked it up. Trying to get a closer look at the woman's face.

"Wow, she's really beautiful. And looks so much like you."

"Isn't it the other way around, smart-ass? As in, how much _I_ look like _her_." Carlos said, smirking.

"Ah yes, how foolish of me. Well, at least now I know where you get all your good looks from." Carlos just blushed at that.

For a moment the room was silent, with nothing left to talk about. Before the silence got anymore-awkward Logan cleared his thought and said, "lets get studying!"

….

And that's exactly what Logan and Carlos did for the next hour. _Study_. Logan, Carlos thought, was the most wonderful teacher ever. Its not like Carlos was dumb or anything, just a slow learner. But Logan, he was just wonderful; he knew so much and was so patient with Carlos. Thought Carlos couldn't answer most of his questions, there wasn't one moment when he felt dumb or bad or conscious about himself. _Logan almost made Carlos feel good about himself_.

"Logannnn…. please, lets take a break. I'm tired!" Carlos moaned, while banging his head against the study table.

Logan just laughed at that. "Okay-okay. Lets take a break; after all you have been an awfully good student today. Way better than I had expected."

"Wait a second, what were you expecting?" Carlos asked, now extremely interested.

"Oh you know, just the usual…."

"Hm, why do I have a feeling that this 'usual' is pretty unusual?"

Logan giggled slightly, "well…I-I just can't explain it in words. Even I don't know what I was expecting, but I know you are above all my expectations Carlos."

This made Carlos smile, but not just any smile. A smile that made the Latino look like the sun and that made moths fly in Logan's stomach. They stared at each other for forever, absolutely amazed. Someone so different, yet so familiar. This feeling…it was strange, but they were enjoying it. Almost savoring it, not wanting this moment to end.

But just like every good thing had to come to an end, this too did. The doorbell soon rang and both the boys were pulled out of their thoughts. Logan panicked, almost scared for moment thinking that it was one of Carlos's brother or worse, his father. But Carlos just gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, its just Roberto. My little brother. He is a complete sweetheart, you for one, will love him."

Logan smiled and followed Carlos downstairs. This was good, getting to know Carlos this way, meeting his family. Knowing or at least hoping, that no body else has ever done that. It made Logan feel _special_.

Suddenly Carlos turned around, Logan stumbled on his feet and almost fell down. But only almost. "You wait here." Said Carlos, a little too excited.

"What? Why?" Logan was clearly confused.

"Well, it's just that Roberto is always on my nerves about how I don't have any decent friends expect for Kendall and James. He'll probably get off my back when he sees you."

"Oh, so we are friends now?" said Logan, raising an eyebrow, clearly enjoying this.

"Um…ya. I guess…only if you wanna be, I mean…" Carlos started rubbing the back of his head again, clearly nervous. Logan had picked up this gesture and felt a wired need to comfort the Latino.

"Yes Carlos, I would love to be friends with you." Said Logan. His voice steady as rock. As if this was a fact rather than a statement.

The bell rang again, this time twice. Obviously the boy was getting impatient. So Carlos ran towards the door to open it, leaving Logan standing on the staircase. Almost hiding, as if he was going to surprise Roberto.

Carlos opened the door to see little Roberto smiling at him. Carlos returned the smile. "Hermano, there is someone I want you to meet." Said Roberto in his teenage voice.

"I want you to meet someone too." Said Carlos equally excited.

Suddenly Roberto turned around and yelled at someone to come here. Though Carlos couldn't make out who was walking towards them, he guessed by their frame that it was a girl. Short and plump, probably Roberto's age.

But it wasn't until the girl was standing directly in front of Carlos, looking nervous and excited at the same time. Did he realize who she is. His mouth was hanging open and all the excitement had left his eyes.

"Persley." He whispered. But loud enough for Logan to hear.

Logan soon stepped out of the place he was hiding in and came face to face with his sister. All the four faces were completely blank. Not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do. Just standing there, still.

**A/N- *****gasp***** now would you look at that? Its persley and Roberto! Who would have thought? Well actually I gave you all a spoiler in the 3 chapter so I guess most of you saw it coming. But anyhow, what do yak think? Did you like the cargan bonding? Well, don't forget to review!**

**Btw, I may be starting another story quite soon. It will be a JAGAN and the title is **_**what happens in Vegas**_**! Please check that out as well! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**A/n- so, I don't know why but I have a feeling you guys didn't like the last chapter that much. Even though there was ssooo much of CARGAN. Anywho, I will try and make this chapter interesting. Don't forget to leave reviews. **

Logan's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw his baby sister at the Garcia residence. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Presley, who had never been the one to get scared, looked like a frightened cat. This came as a shock to Roberto. "I…I…okay fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me, you'll not get mad." She said, defeated.

"Well, we'll see about that after you tell me what you are doing here."

Presley just looked down, taking a sudden interest in her shoes. "You remember, I told you about this guy I liked…from my grade." Logan's face became even paler than it already was, when he realized what persley was trying to say.

"That guy is Roberto. He asked me out last week, but I didn't want to tell you about it 'cause I knew you'd freak out. Just like you are doing now. And today he said he wanted me to meet his elder brother and I-I really wanted to meet him too. I-I'm sorry." Presley looked down, taking a sudden interest in the carpeting of the house.

It took Logan a while to take in everything she had said. Roberto and persley dating…wow. Logan knew that he wouldn't want persley to date him, not 'casue he was a Garcia. But 'cause Logan was scared that he would break his little sister's heart. He had to stop this. He was about to say something when a heard a sob. It was persley, she was crying.

Logan was about to move forward and comfort her when the most wonderful thing happened. Roberto moved forward and wrapped his arms around persley. Hugging her, holding her tight and telling her that she could cry on his shoulder for as long as she wanted.

And at that moment, something inside Logan melted. He just couldn't say no. Even though he knew it was just puppy love and may not last. He just couldn't bring himself to tell these two that. He just stood there and watched. Then he felt a hand gently rubbing behind is back. He knew for a fact that it was Carlos and for some wired reason, the thought calmed him down.

"Its okay, persely. Logan is not mad, are you Logan?" Carlos said smiling, his voice filled with warmth. It was hard to imagine a Garcia talking like that, especially Carlos. But then again, every moment with Carlos was like a new revelation.

"Y-yes, I'm not mad. Just a little upset, you know. You always tell me everything. It's just hard to digest the fact, that you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend. That too you're first." Logan said, surprised at his own choice of words.

Persely ran out of Roberto's embrace and rapped her arms around Logan. "Oh logie, I'm so sorry. I was just scared…I though you would be angry. Even disgusted. And…and I though you'd start treating me like mom does. So judgmental. I-I'm sorry. Please, you are all I have. Don't be mad at me."

The words pierced Logan's heart like daggers. Is that what persely thought of him? Of their relationship? That Logan would stop loving her just 'cause she was dating a guy she liked. Did she not know that Logan loved her more than anything? Did she not know that he would never _ever_ stop loving her? Obviously she didn't, that's why she thought there was a need to lie.

"No persely, its okay. I swear I would never stop loving you." Logan could feel a lump rising in his thought. But he couldn't cry. No, not at the Garcia residence, not in front of Carlos, definitely not in front of his baby sister. He would put his walls up; pretend to be strong and then when he is all alone. He would let it out.

He gave persely a tight squeeze and then let her go. She was busy drying her eyes, while Roberto was busy comforting her. Logan on the other hand was pretending to be strong, while Carlos watched from afar.

Carlos was the first one to speak up. "I don't want to be a bitch but it's about to be eight and Roberto you know what that means."

Roberto stopped cooing persely and got up. He looked scared, shit scared.

"Um, its my dad and elder brothers. They come home around this time. You guys should leave before they come here."

Both persely and Logan took a moment to think about it. As much as they wanted to spend time with Carlos and Roberto, they just couldn't risk the chances of meeting the other Garcia's. To say they weren't excited would have been an understatement.

So they littrely ran out of the house and rushed towards Logan's car. Both Carlos and Roberto came out to say farewell.

"Hey listen, me and Roberto always go to the town's carnival. Why don't you guys come with us this year?" asked Carlos through Logan's car window.

"That's a great idea. I've always wanted to go, but mum and dad say only losers go to this carnival." Said persely from the passenger seat.

"Well, me and Roberto go to the carnival every year. Do we look like losers to you?" asked Carlos smiling again.

Persely giggled before answering again, "no-no you don't. We'll be there then. Won't we logie?" asked persely, trying to be all innocent and cute in front of Carlos, though both Logan and Roberto knew she was just the contrary.

"Yes _logie,_ you'll be there, Na?" asked Carlos, trying to mimic persely. He was batting and eyelashes and brushing his hand over Logan's arm. Logan would've had to be a heartless bastard to say no to someone that adorable.

"Y-yes Carlos, I'll be there." Said Logan, flustered. Carlos, persely and Roberto cheered loudly.

And that night, when all four of them fell asleep all they could think of was the carnival.

….

Logan had already tried on thirteen outfits but didn't think any one of them was good enough for his date with Carlos. Well, it wasn't really a _date_…but it was something for sure. And that's why Logan wanted to look his best. Which he didn't while wearing a red t-shirt with blue demine jeans and a black leather jacket?

"Would you hurry up? We're already late." Yelled persely.

"What? No we are not. The carnival starts at ten in the morning and ends at three in the night, there is no such thing as late." Said Logan while trying to spike up his hair. He was using gel for the very first time in his life and to be honest, it was a little too sticky for his taste.

Persely huffed at that, "you've already tried on thirteen pair of clothes and looked hot in everyone. Can't you just pick one and get going?"

"No, lil' sis, I 'can't just pick one and get going'" Logan said trying to mimic persely. "I wanna look my best tonight."

"And why exactly is that, big brother?" asked persely while she flopped down on Logan's bed.

Logan blushed red on Presley's question and the fact that he had pale skin didn't help much. "Oh…well, you know…um…eh.."

"Wait a minute, does my little logie have a crush?" asked persely, now rushing towards the mirror and smirking at a very embarrassed Logan.

"**No! **I mean…I don't have a crush. W-we should really get going. We're l-late." Said Logan trying to change the topic. Persely wanted to know more, but the thought of meeting Roberto sooner clouded her mind. Plus, she could get back to Logan's crush whenever. Right now Roberto and the devil's roller coaster were waiting for her.

….

The carnival was filled with lights and laughter; unfortunately it wasn't Logan's. It was about eight and he and persely had been here for two hours, the worst hours of Logan's life.

Carlos had said that he and Roberto would meet them at the entrance. To Logan's dismay, when they had reached the carnival they saw only Roberto's smiling face, waiting for his first girlfriend on their first proper date. Carlos's absence had surprised Logan, but tried to suppress it, thinking that he ought to bump into the Latino in the carnival.

That hadn't happened, unfortunately. Yes, Logan had seen Carlos in the carnival several times. But he was either with James or Kendall, or some other _friends_ of his. Logan had even waved at him, thinking that he had just missed Logan by mistake. But no, Carlos had been Logan and _purposely _ignored him. Hell, he didn't even smile back.

So now Logan was stuck here, in a place full of people but unknown unfortunately. And all he could think of was _why?_ Why had Carlos ignored him this way? Why? Why did Carlos have to get all his hopes up and then crush them like an empty can of beer? Okay so many Logan was over-reacting a little bit, but that didn't change the fact that he was heart broken. Very, very heartbroken.

After their tutoring session and seeing Carlos's soft side, Logan had thought that Carlos would be nicer to him. Well, he was wrong. He had though of leaving, but then he ad though of persely and stopped himself. He couldn't do that to his little sister. So, here he was. At the corn-dog stand, all-alone. Stuffing what seemed like his fiftieth corn-dog in.

"That a whole lot of corn dog." Said a light voice. Logan didn't recognize it, which wasn't a surprise since he didn't know anyone here, anyway.

"ya, well what ya going to do about it?" he asked, annoyed. It was only when he turned around, that he realized that he knew the face the voice belonged to.

"J-James…" Logan said, clearly confused.

"Just come to the photo-booth at nine." Said James, giving Logan a hundred million dollar smile, before disappearing. Must have gone back to Kendall, thought Logan sighing lightly. But right now the thing he was interested in was the photo-booth.

….

Logan reached the photo-booth a little before nine. He was so conscious; he must have eaten some hundred corn-dogs. This is strange; Logan was never one to eat fatty oily food. In fact, he was one of those health freaks who didn't want to be in a room freshly painted 'cause he was scared of getting cancer.

Must be Carlos, Logan though lightly as he stepped inside the photo-booth. His eyes almost pooped out of his head when he saw Carlos sitting there, holding two corn-dogs in one hand and a rose in the other. He was looking at Logan as if he was his Christmas present.

But Logan was far from buying that. For the past three hours Carlos had completely ignored him, acting as if he didn't exist even though Carlos was the one who had invited him to the carnival. Logan was _mad._ To be honest, it was kinda hard being mad at Carlos when he looked like that. But still, Logan was mad.

He crossed his arms above his chest and tried to walk out of the booth. Unfortunately, Carlos was faster and caught Logan's arm before he could take another step. He yanked Logan backwards and both of them feel onto the seat. Their faces were extremely close, due to the lack of space, but they didn't seem to mind at all.

Logan breath was sweet, sweeter than Carlos would have ever imagined. In fact, all he wanted to do was take it all in. and that's what he did, he came closer and closer and closer. So close that his lips were on top of Logan's. None of them any attempt to move, stuck in the moment.

Then Logan slightly parted his lips and even before he had open them, Carlos's tongue slide in. he mapped put all the places in Logan's mouth, that Logan didn't even know existed and it felt _good_.

Suddenly Carlos pulled away, panting. "I-I'm so-sorry."

"For what?" asked Logan, clearly surprised at his own composure?

"For um…you know,"

"The kiss you mean?" asked Logan, now being unable to hide his smile at Carlos's behavior.

"Ya…I didn't expect it to happen like this. I though I would be all romantic and shit. Hell, I even wrote you a poem…but I just got carried away by your breath, I guess." Said Carlos, staring at his shoes.

"My breath?"

"I-its really sweet. I also kinda guessed you would smell nice, but your breath is just too good." Logan just couldn't help himself and started laughing as if the booth was filled with laughing gas. Carlos head shoot up, his eyes digging holes on Logan's body.

"Oh such a gentleman you are Logan, laughing at a guy who not only got a corn-dog and rose, but also wrote a poem for you."

"A poem, you say?" asked Logan after he was able to stop laughing. Very interested in the poem all of a sudden.

"Yes, do you want to hear it?" Carlos said all excited.

"Off course, darling. Take it away."

Carlos blushed slightly at the word darling, but fortunately due to his dark skin tone Logan didn't seem to notice. He handed Logan the rose and took out a peace of paper from his pocket.

"_Your lips speak soft sweetness_

_Your touch a cool caress_

_I am lost in your magic_

_My heart beats within your chest._

_I think of you each morning_

_And dream of you each night_

_I think of your arms being around me_

_And cannot express my delight _

_Never have I fallen _

_But I am quickly on my way _

_You hold a heart in your hands_

_That has never before been given away." _

Some moments after Logan stopped reading, laughter was heard. Not one that was loving, but taunting. And what hurt Carlos the most was that it was Logan's.

"Don't you think it's a little early to say stuff like 'my heart beats within your chest'?" Logan said through fits of laughter.

Carlos was hurt, he was beyond hurt…he was angry. _Angry_. But obviously Logan didn't notice the mix of emotions going through Carlos eyes. He didn't even look at them, he was too busy laughing. So was so engrossed that he didn't even notice that the rose Carlos had given him, had fallen down.

But Carlos noticed, off course. Carlos noticed a little too much actually. He couldn't help it; the anger was slowly taking over him. His inner Latino-gangster took over and his hands balled into fists all of a sudden.

Logan who was too busy laughing didn't notice the punch that was aimed towards him, until it was almost too late. But only almost. His eyes opened on time and he did what any damsel-in-distress would do. He screamed.

That seemed to stop Carlos. Logan, whose eyes were closed in fear slowly opened as he let a shaky breath out. Carlos bent down to pick up the rose and then left.

_Left._

Just like that, leaving Logan sitting their surprised, shocked, happy, sad and confused all at the same time. After five-minutes, when Logan got back all his senses, he slowly moved out of the photo-booth. But before he left, he turned around to find the photo shoots of him and Carlos kissing. He picked up the tiny shoots to take a closer look and finally realized what Carlos was taking about. Why he had written the poem and what he really meant when he had said those words.

All of a sudden, Logan felt like jackass. He knew he had messed up and knew that he would have to work his butt-off to get Carlos's heart back in his hands. Oh well, Logan has always been known for his hard work.

….

**A/N- heyyy! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My school started, so I've been busy with all that. Oh, and just so you know I'm a junior now. Yayayayyaya! **

**Don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**A/N- hey you guys! So here it is…the seventh chapter. I know all of you are kinda mad at Logan for doing what he did. But I think you'll are gonna like what I have in store for you. **

**Also, I have a poll open on my profile 'which story should I write next?' I have narrowed it down to five BTR fics. I'll write the one that gets the highest votes first. And then the rest may or may not come out later. Anyhow, please go and vote for your favorite.**

**And I don't own any characters**

…**.**

"Can you believe it Camille? He is not talking to me. ME!" Logan almost screamed.

Camille waved her hand at him, telling him to keep it down. They were currently bunking their math's HL class while sitting in the girl's washroom. And though it wasn't the ideal place to discuss ones gay crush, neither of them minded.

"Well what else do you expect logie? He wrote you a poem and you laughed in his face. I mean, c'mon, even someone like jett wouldn't do something that."

"I know Camille, I know. I-its just that…I've never felt this way before for anybody, you know. And it's strange 'cause I've hardly known Carlos. But…I don't know, this is all so fucked up." Logan Groaned towards the end.

"Hm, I think I know what you mean. Okay, tell me, are you attracted to Carlos? And I don't mean just physically." Asked Camille.

"Yes, off course I am. To be honest I would've never though that someone like me would be interested in someone like him. But now, when I come to think of it...I do like his personality. Well, at least I like that Carlos who wrote that poem for me, the one who's favorite color is purple and the one who goes to wired lengths to protect his loved ones."

"Okay, so you like him. Now all you have to do is let him know that."

Now _this _kinda scared the shit out of Logan. "W-what? How?"

Camille slowly came close to Logan and whispered something into his ears that first made the pale boy giggle, then blush and finally smile as if we had just cracked the worlds most difficult math equation.

….

Carlos was just standing there, trying to bang his locker open. Unfortunately, he hadn't been successful so far and the last bell had already rung almost fifteen minutes ago. Damn, he was going to be late for English again, his favorite subject.

"Want some help with that?" Carlos knew whom the voice belonged to even before he turned.

"Why are you here?" asked Carlos.

"Well, it's a school and I still haven't graduated. You do rest of the math."

"Look Logan, whatever it is that you want I don't have it. So can you please get lost for Christ sake!"

"That where you are wrong, you do have what I want. In fact, you are the only person in this whole wide world that can give me what I want." Logan said, now smiling and leaning against the locker next to Carlos's.

"Oh really and what exactly is that you want?"

"A date with you." And now this left Carlos speechless. He had though that after Logan had laughed at him and his poem, all he would want with him is to tell Carlos to stay away and that he wasn't interested. But this, this he wasn't expecting.

"ya, well…you are not going to get it." Carlos said, now finally being able to open his locker.

"I though you would say something like that and that's why I got you a gift." And with that Logan pulled out the pictures of him and Carlos kissing in the photo-booth. Carlos just started at him blankly.

"if you refuse to go out on a date with me, the whole school would see this picture and know your little secret."

Carlos was completely and utterly shocked. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that Logan would do something like this.

"ha, you wouldn't dare. If you haven't noticed you are in the picture too. And no body in the school knows that you are gay as well. So, if you send out this picture, they will all know."

Logan just laughed as if Carlos was the biggest idiot ever. "well, the chance to go out on a date with you is just too good to miss. So, I guess I'll take the risk."

Carlos just groaned at that. "what makes you think I'm not going to knock the light outta you for blackmailing me?"

"you didn't hit me when I laughed at your poem, I hardly think that you are going to hit me now."

Carlos just stomped his foot and walked towards his class, but not before showing Logan the finger.

….

"so where are you going again?" Carlos asked, clearly annoyed.

"will you hold on. We are almost there."

"ya, well that's what you said fifteen minutes ago."

"I said that 'cause you wouldn't shut it and guess who was right?" Logan said pointing a figure towards himself and making the face of great victory.

Carlos just sighed at that and started to look out of the window. It was raining heavily, which wasn't a surprise since it rained almost every month of the year. Even though Carlos could hardly make out the roads and streets, the area looked strangely familiar. Just that instance, the rain started to slow down and after about ten minutes stopped all together.

And that's when Carlos realized it. As if on cue the car stopped and Logan in a sing-a-song voice announced that they were there.

"h-how did you know?" asked Carlos, shocked and surprised at the same time.

"I asked Roberto. You gotta give that kid some credit, has the memory of an elephant."

Carlos smiled, got out of the car and started walking towards the park. The same park he and his brothers used to visit when his mother was still alive. This park held a lot of memories, ones with no gang wars or blood or judgment. And Carlos missed that.

"care to swing with me?" Logan asked offering Carlos his hand. Carlos who was still in shock took it gracefully. Logan led him towards the sings area and sat down right next to him on the swing.

"you know I haven't been to this park since mum died." Said Carlos.

"why?"

"I don't know, guess there were a lot of memories here."

"but they were all good ones, right?" inquired Logan.

"yes Logan, but sometimes the good ones hurt more than the bad ones."

There was brief silence.

"can you get over the hurt and try and make some good ones with me?" asked Logan with the most sincere smile Carlos had ever seen.

"ya, I guess we can."

"what about you, hot stuff? Anything more I should know about that perfect little life of yours?" asked Carlos.

Logan just laughed bitterly. "we can start with the fact that it's not perfect. In fact, its far from that."

"don't lie to me."

"am not."

There it was again. Silence.

"my parents…they are not happy. With their marriage, Presley or me. T-they just want more and more and I can't give them that. And neither can Presley, I don't even want to put her through that pressure. But it seems like the more I want to make things right, the more it back fires on me."

"what did your parents say when they found out you were gay?" asked Carlos.

"they were-are-fine I guess. I mean, they didn't throw me out of the house or anything. But I'm not sure of they are fully comfortable with it. I still think they secretly wish that this is just a stage and I just grow out of it."

"who else knows about you being gay?"

"my family, Camille and you. I'm pretty sure Roberto, Kendall and James have guessed our secret by now. But that's all." Logan said.

"did your parents forbid you from telling anyone else?"

"…something like that."

"what about you? How many people know that you are into guys?" asked Logan.

"no one."

Silence.

"seriously? No one knows?"

"well, you know. And I'm sure Kendall, James and Roberto have guessed it by now. But that's all." Carlos said.

"have you ever said those three words?" asked Logan.

"no." Carlos said, while trying to write his name in the sand with his shoe.

All of a sudden Logan was out of the swing and on Carlos lap, hugging him. This was a foreign felling for him, initiating a hug. But he sure as hell was enjoying it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in Carlos's ear and for some unknown reason, it made sense. Carlos grip tightened around his waist and soon Logan's lips were on his ears. This tongue slowly making its way into the hole and then running across the folds and creases. Then he moved to Carlos's check, a quick peck and then finally, he planted a big one on his lips.

This wasn't like the kiss at the photo-booth. This one was more planned and careful. Soon their tongues were together, fighting for control. Carlos won, off course. Logan on the other hand was pleased to give up control and was enjoying himself thoroughly. The dominating Carlos was turning him on way more than he would have liked to believe and he knew what he would be jerking off to tonight. But this was a sweet moment, not a sexy one. And Logan had to pull away before he embarrassed himself in front of this sexy beast.

"now I know." Logan said.

"know what?"

"know why I am so attracted to you. Get this wired bond between us."

"you do?" asked Carlos.

"yes," said Logan, running his hand through Carlos's hair. "you are me Carlos, just in a different world."

And Carlos got that too, understood it in a wired manner. He knew what Logan felt like pretending to be someone the world expects you to be when in reality you are not. he was glad, glad that now he had someone he could share it with. Someone who knew how it felt. Someone who knew the real him and expected him for that.

"you know you are the first guy I have ever kissed."

"you are the first guy I have ever kissed, too." Logan said.

Carlos just raised an eyebrow at that. "seriously?"

"yup, I'm not really allowed to date, I guess. Since if I do everyone will get to know my little secret and ruin my parents perfect reputation."

"so does this mean that if I ask you right now to be my boyfriend, you would say no?" asked Carlos.

"well, when you put it that way…." Before Logan could finish raindrops started hitting the ground, making the sand and them wet. And though it was only drizzling, both the boys knew that it wouldn't take long for the actual pour to start.

Logan got up from Carlos's lap and started to rush towards the car, but Carlos grabbed him wrist and pulled him back. Now there were only a few inches between their lips. Both of them dying to taste each other again but resisting.

"you didn't answer my question, Mitchell."

"ah, so impatient."

"yup, it's a Latin thing."

"well then, good from you I'm into Latinos." Said Logan.

"so should I take that as a yes?"

Logan broke free of Carlos's grip on him and ran towards the car. Leaving Carlos behind to chase him. Both the boys were soon inside the car, safe and warm. Holding, laughing, tickling and kissing each other.

Anyone that could see through the rain, could make out how happy the two really were. But tall man, wearing the black raincoat, who was lurking in the shadows the entire time, didn't look every happy seeing the boys like this.

Falling in love.

…

**A/N- ha-ha, so here it is. Logan and Carlos are finally together. But being the bitch that I am, I'm leaving you with another cliffhanger. **

**So keep guessing suckers. But I'll give you a hint this tall man in black may rain over little logie and Los's love parade. **

**Anyway, keep review…it makes my day! And don't forget to go and vote. **


End file.
